Storage modules may manage data storage in response to host commands received from a host. When a host read command is received, the storage module may determine a physical location at which data associated with the host read command is stored. For some configurations, the storage module may convert host address information included in the host read command to physical address information that identifies the physical location. The storage module may use multiple tables or other address data structures to map the host address information with the physical address information.